Loves me, Loves me not
by Kazamirose
Summary: How alice and shun meet in the park. Hey their five!An A/U fic. First chapter full of pure innocence
1. Chapter 1

**Me =First Bakugan Fanfic so plz be nice **

**Shun = I'm FIVE?**

**Me= Yes any problem?**

**Shun= yes **

**Me= what ever**

**DISCLAIMER = I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN**

Chapter 1

Loves me, loves me not

Note = Alice and Shun are 5 years old in only this chapter

Shun Kazami sat on a bench in the park as he waited for his mother who was in a very long line to get ice cream as it was hot. He sat there staring at the sky or looking here and there, his expression; bored. He wasn't the sort of boy who would be playing with others, in fact he was just the opposite. He didn't care what others thought about him and he loved no one (well ok his mom like duh) but today his attention came to a girl.

The girl had orange locks which were long and she was skipping. She fell but got up and rushed towards the bench where Shun sat. Shun developed a liking for that girl and for a second thought that she was coming to him. But he was wrong. She rushed over to the bunch of flowers and plucked a flower and sat next to him on the bench. She started plucking the petals and was whispering something.

"Um don't mind but are you meditating and if your not then what are you doing?" Shun asked the girl

"Huh? No I'm not medipating, I'm just playing this game called _loves me loves me not_!" she giggled as she spoke.

"Oh what is that game anyway?"

"You don't know how to play it?"

"Nope"

"Wow you don't?"

"I don't ok! Shut up, you're acting like a dumb and totally stupid person!" Shun replied angrily looking at the girl's face for fear. But instead she smiled at him. Sweetly

"Do you want me to show you?"

Shun surprised at the girl's smile gave in.

"You just have to think about the person you like uh love and at each petal you pluck say loves me he other loves me not. If you end up with loves me then you're lucky and you must know the rest."

Shun plucked a flower, thought of the girl who taught him this game and started whispering _loves me loves me not._ He ended up with loves me. He got surprisingly happy and looked at the girl.

"Hey, you want ice cream? My mommy is in line I'll go tell her to bring one more if you want." He asked her.

"No thanks. My Grandpa will com… oh here he is"

"Oh"

"Well it was nice meeting you" and the girl kissed Shun's cheek and ran to her grandfather. She waved to Shun.

Shun too surprised sat there on the bench with his hand on his cheek.

**Me =I'm done with the first chapter!**

**Shun= It was dumb**

**Me = WHAT?**

**Alice= It was cute wasn't it shun?**

**Shun= yeah**

**Me= wha…but…you said it was…uh forget it. Plz do review! **

**P.s nice and kind reviews appreciated :)**

**Next chapter = You**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me= yay! I'm on the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Shun= yawn**

**Me = why the hell are you so annoying and so offended by my story?**

**Shun = its fun (laughs softly)**

**Me = OMG he laughed. SHUN LAUGHED. So scary**

**Shun = (sighs) she does not own Bakugan**

Chapter 2

You

- 8 years later-

It was a nice and sunny day. Alice was sitting on the bench in the park. She saw a girl plucking flower petals. She (the girl) also seemed to be chanting something. When she reached the last petal, a wave of happiness swept on her face. _Oh, I remember! _Alice thought _It's the loves me, loves me not game! _

The girl seemed to get poised as a boy was passing. The girl ran to the boy. She told him something which caused the boy to put his arms around her.

Alice sighed. _If this was so simple then Shun and I could have been together! _But she knew that getting Shun was not easy. The quiet boy with his silky black hair and topaz eyes was also set back from the loss of his mother, and also Skyress in New Vestroia. But she felt attracted to his silence and she was one of the admirers of the way he brawled. (A/N= okay, so that was irrelevant I guess)

Alice remembered the game. She thought of Shun, and then started to pluck the petals off a flower. Sadly, she ended up with _loves me not. _She knew it was wrong to get upset over little things but she couldn't control it. She started running towards the cliff which she found a few weeks before. She went there whenever she felt upset since then.

She was on her way when she tripped on her heels. But before she could fall on her face, someone caught her by the shoulders. She felt more sad as she remembered that grip. It belonged to Shun. She knew this, as when he caught her when Komba pushed her.

Shun turned her around to face him. His arms around her waist while her arms rested on his chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked her sweetly.

"Uh, yeah … I … guess… see you!" Alice broke herself from Shun's arms.

She ran and sat on the cliff sobbing softly.

"Are you sure you're ok? Because you don't look well." She heard Shun's voice and felt as if he was walking towards her.

"Go away" Alice muttered. But he sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in the same sweet tone.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to have company right now." She spoke as new tears broke from her. But Shun grabbed her and hugged her. "Please stop." Alice muttered.

"No" was his answer.

"Why?"

"You're crying. And I don't want you upset."

_This was a bad time to be sweet Shun _Alice thought.

"Please leave me"

"I promise I'll leave you when you tell me what's wrong."

"Ok"

She told Shun every thing which happened recently (well not about her liking Shun, she just used the term "boy")

"So who is this 'boy'?"

"If I tell you, you might not like it."

"I'll take the risk."

"No… I can't tell you."

"Well there is one thing I learnt."

"What?" Alice asked terrified

"You don't Trust me."

Saying this, Shun got up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Alice shouted after him. Shun turned around. She took his hand and stroked it lightly.

"What?" Shun asked a little confused.

"That boy is…is _"

"_Who?"

"Y…you" she stammered.

**Me= done with the second chapter! Oh, please excuse any grammatical mistakes which I have made.**

**Shun= I'll say it again it was_**

**Dan= Hi guys!**

**Me= what are you doing here?**

**Next chapter = Dejavu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me= Dan, why are you here?**

**Dan= this is a very special chapter for Shunny. HE GETS_**

**Shun= _ it was only_**

**Me= will you both shut up! You're going to tell the whole story!**

**Alice= she does not own bakugan **

Chapter 3

Dejavu

"_Y…you" she stammered._

Alice closed her eyes. She was expecting a hug or something. But Shun withdrew his hand and walked away. _Great, _she thought_ I just confessed my love and the person who I loved hates me._

She turned around and started walking towards the cliff. But she heard someone calling her name. It was Runo. "Alice! Come on! Where are you?"

"Here I am"

"C'mon, let's go home."

They were walking but Alice stopped.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked her sister- like friend.

"Can I just take one stroll around the park? You don't have to come. I promise I'll come before supper."

"Oh, it's ok Alice. Just come in one piece." Runo giggled.

Alice started walking around the park. The wind blew her hair but she didn't care. She was too upset to notice such a thing. (A/N: DO NOT THINK THAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR SHUN) She sat under the shade of the tree. She plucked a flowr and started playing the _loves me, loves me not_ game.

"What are you doing?"

Alice recognized the voice. "Nothing, I was just playing this game, that's all." She spoke as Shun sat next to her.

"What is it called?"

"Uhh…the _loves me, loves me not _game."

"How do you play it?"

Alice blushed. Shun was becoming sweet. She told him how to play the game. "Try it" she told him.

"Alright."

Alice gave him a flower. Shun closed his eyes and thought about Alice. He ended with _loves me_. He looked at her and suddenly broke the silence. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It was just really confusing ok? I hope you understand."

"I understand" she replied. "Well I have to go now." But before she got up, she kissed Shun's cheek and ran out of the park.

"Dejavu?" Shun asked swearing to himself that this had happened before.

**THE END**

**Me= Yay! I'm done with the 3****rd**** chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

**Note= in chapter 1, the word "medipating" is done on purpose cause their 5 so they can misspell words. **

**As for the age, hey it's my story so I can bend some details plus the website **

**.**** says they have the same ages.**

**Excuse any of my punctuation and grammatical mistakes.**


End file.
